Known switch elements, for example micro-switches, for use in printed circuits have the drawback that they require a relatively large amount of space. This is, among other things, due to the housing of the switch which is necessary as a protection against environmental influences as well as for the anchoring of the contact elements and of the resetting element. Such a switch then represents a unit closed on itself and inserted on the printed circuit only with the aid of connecting lugs. The switch described is thus expensive to manufacture.